<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akuma no joō wa toritsukarete imasu - Demon Queen is Obsessed by Deadlightbeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901598">Akuma no joō wa toritsukarete imasu - Demon Queen is Obsessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat'>Deadlightbeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, fun to write, i Have none so far</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Hero comes to slay the Demon King. He is met with the Demon Queen, who says the King is gone.<br/>What will he do now after taking a generous offer from her only to be stabbed in the back with a cursed Wine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Author Note</p><p>just a random idea I’m coming up with at the moment. Reading Manga doesn’t help me in this situation.<br/>Thank you for clicking on this story, and Enjoy!!</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Dane stood with his chest puffed out as he stood in front of a giant door.<br/>“I am a Hero.” He said with a smile.<br/>Dane is a 12 year old hero that has recently hit a high enough level to slay the Demon King.<br/>“Alright I’ve trained for this moment specifically.” He said as he started shoving the giant “Boss” door open.<br/>Dane walked in as he looked around the giant throne room, but no one was inside of the room at the moment.<br/>“Where the hell is he?” Dane asked as he checked around the place some more.<br/>A creature looked at the Hero before rushing to the rulers room. “Master! The Hero is here!” It cried before magic formed around it, than got tossed out a window which was nearby. <br/>“Stop disturbing my sleep.” A voice said harshly as they got up. “Might as well take care of the Hero so i can go back to sleep. It said snapping their fingers which threw clothes on instantly.</p><p>The braced as smoke filled the room. “Are you the Hero?” A voice said as he brought his sword down. “I am! I came to slay the creature that makes everyone cower in fear Demon...” He started saying before the smoke disappeared revealing a women. “Uh, Are you a maid by chance?” He asked.<br/>The girl frowned. “No!! I AM the Demon Queen!!” She laughed flicking her cape.<br/>Dane frowned. “i heard i was slaying a Demon King, Not Queen.” Dane said<br/>The Queen laughed. “Well I’m sorry child, the King has been dead for 100 years. Ive taken his place.” She said sitting down on the throne summoning a bottle of Wine. <br/>Dane sighed as he looked at the Queen pour herself a drink. She looked at him. “Want a glass?” She asked snapping summoning a chair next to her.<br/>Dane walked up to the chair before leaning back. “I’m tired of being a Hero, too much reliability and responsibility’s.” Dane said taking a glass of Wine before drinking it down.<br/>Dane blinked once, than twice. “I feel kinda tired.” He said closing his eyes before leaning back in the chair. The Queen smiled. “That worked a lot better than I thought huh.” She said surprised.<br/>A demon came crawling back in with bruises all over. “Servant! Your here right on time, bring the Hero into my room please!” The queen yelled. <br/>The demon laughed. “My Queen, You must mean the Dungeon right?” <br/>Her eyebrows rose. “No... Bring him to my room!!” She yelled as her eyes glowed a black red.<br/>The demon simply shivered before going up picking up Dane. “Damn she can be scary.” It whimpered before carrying Dane down the hall.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Author Note</p><p>This story is gonna be a pretty short one since I still have other stories to complete so that’s my reason why the chapters will be shorter and be less chapters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Dane sluggishly opened his eyes as he looked around the room.<br/>“All I remember is taking a sip off that wine and than falling asleep.”<br/>Than it hit him. “Did she poison my drink?” He asked.<br/>“You could say i did that.” A voice said close by him.<br/>Dane looked right to see he was laying in the same bed as the Queen.<br/>“Morning.” She said seductively. Dane jumped before backwards out of the bed.<br/>“What the hell!” Dane cried. She got up which the bed sheets moved to the side as she stretched. “Nice to see your awake after two days.” She said as she started putting on all of her clothes.<br/>Dane sighed noticing he was only in his underwear. “Who stripped me down?” He muttered. “That would be me.” Dane looked over to see she was right in his face smiling.<br/>“By the way, i took a peak and your pretty impressive.” She whispered in his ears before he jumped back. “Fuck!” He said in disbelief.<br/>“Also, I might’ve messed with you for a bit, and it was a success!” She said.<br/>“What do you mean?” Dane asked worried.<br/>The Queen smiled. “Well, I didn’t like how your a Hero and full human, so messed with you for a bit and put another soul in you.”<br/>She said walking over to the dresser tossing Dane a dress. “Here. You’ll need it.” She said before snapping, throwing clothes on herself instantly.<br/>“Come meet me in the Throne Room. Than we can get you working.”<br/>She said walking out of the room.<br/>Dane pondered after looking at the maid dress. “I’m a boy. Why would i have to wear a maids out...” He started before smoke starting coming into the room. “Shit.”</p><p>The Queen sighed as she swished around her cup of Wine before downing it.<br/>“Where is he? It’s taking him a long time just to put some clothes.”<br/>She complained before someone walked in, she smiles. “Looks like it was a success!” She cheered.<br/>“What the hell did you do to me?!” The girl screamed.<br/>In front of the Queen was a silver haired girl with a heart shaped tail flicking around from behind.<br/>She just laughed. “I didn’t like how you were looking, so i played around a bit and turned you into my little succubus maid.” She admitted getting off the throne walking up to Dane.<br/>“Plus your way sexier this way.” She said.<br/>Dane blushed. “That’s not my point! Turn me back!” He yelled.<br/>She laughed. “No worries, when your done serving me for one hour, you can go back to your Heroic duties.” She said getting another glass of wine.<br/>“So to make this a perfect Master and maid relationship, you may call me Lily.” Lily mentioned drinking more of the wine down.<br/>Dane frowned still getting used to the heels he had on. “Than can we get my one hour of service done for today?” Dane  asked.<br/>Lily smiled throwing the glass to the side. “Eh, why not. Lets go to the Casino.” She said. “But only devilish people who have no sense on money go...” Dane begins before looking at Lily. “I’m a Demon Queen Hun.” She said walking down from the throne. Dane muttered insults following behind.</p><p>It’s felt like a hour since they got here and Lily hasn’t lost any money, she’s gained more than lost. “I just knew today was my lucky day.” Lily said grabbing two beers from a passing Waiter. “Drink up. Have some fun here.” She said giving Dane a glass.<br/>Dane smiled weakly looking at the beverage. “I hope its not poisoned again.” He muttered before taking a sip of it.<br/>Night falls and Lily is still going, drunks are walking around the Casino checking Dane out all the time. “Who’s this cutie?” A man asked walking up to Dane. “That’s my pet.” Lily said getting up. <br/>The man simply smiled. “Your pet huh? How much for her?” He asked with a toothy grin. Lily’s eyebrows rose. “What do you mean?” She asked crossing her arms underneath her chest.<br/>“Well, you see my other maids kinda ran away after our little “Household GameNight.” He said laughing to himself.<br/>“So here’s the dear, three million Vabu for that girl.” He said with the money in his hand. Lily smiled, than chuckled, before bursting out laughing.<br/>“Three Million?! You gotta be joking! If you didn’t know already...” She began before a black flame started forming around him as she walked up to him.<br/>“I’m a mother fucking Demon Queen, I dont need your money when I’m one hundred percent richer than you!” She growled as her nails scrapped his face.<br/>The man panicked before sprinting for it as fast as he could run.<br/>Lily ended up hugging onto Dane. “no one takes my cute pet.” She pouted, as Dane smiled awkwardly.</p><p>Author’s note</p><p>Alrighty! That’s Chapter two done and ready for people to read. <br/>I feel like I’m putting too much effort into this little side story even though i said I wasn’t gonna really make the chapters wrong, but hell my brain is going against me and is making me write more than i promised, oh well.<br/>The more the merrier, am i right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>